Accidental Love Again
by GlamBaby2001
Summary: Adam Lambert is a lonely whore with Sauli gone. But when he goes to the Bone gay bar with Tommy and Johnny , does he find himself bringing home a drunk Sauli and falling in love all over again, or was it just all the Gin he had?
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Love Again

This is a Saulbert love story. I know they broke up, but I hurt like this is my own relationship. I had to write this. P.S. this is my first fan fiction story so I hope you like it.

Adam's POV

Adam sat in the living room of his overly sized house (it was the right size until Sauli moved out). He sighed and reached for the remote off the coffee table next to his organic herbal tea. 'organic tea' he thought 'Sauli's favorite' . Adam turned on the TV and started to flick through the channels. He stopped cold when his iphone started to ring.

"Hello?" Adam answered in a sad tone.

"Hey, man whatsup?" Tommy sounded all cherry red and happy over the receiver.

"Nothing, trying to watch TV but no such luck. My mind keeps wondering to him ya know."

"Man I feel ya, why don't you come with me and Johnny to the Bone tonight?"

"Tommy I don't kno-"

Adam was cut off by Tommy's demanding voice.

"Alright cool see ya at… let's say 9:00." Tommy rushed out his words.

" Fine ok , ok but I wont have any fun."

" Sure you will , after I intoxicate you and rape you!" Tommy joked.

"Bye." Adam said in an annoyed tone.

"Bye lonely whore."

Adam picked up a picture of Sauli that was on his lamp table. He stared at his icy cold, yet sweet ,loving eyes. He replayed Tommy's words in his head. 'lonely whore'. That was not going to be him by the end of the night, Adam looked at the time 8: 30 . Perfect, he had time to dress to impress.

Comments are every thing to me! Remember this is my first fanfic!

The next chapter will be up…. When I feel like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sauli's POV

Stripping for men was not really my first choice. It was more of a 1 out of 100 chance I'd end up here. I looked out the window of Katri's white convertible at the place where I earned what I could get, and trust me it was not much.

" Well, aren't you gonna go? Your shift starts in 5."

Katri's voice snapped me out of my flash back.

" Um… yeah! Sure, bye."

I got out of the car and waved. Then after she pulled off I went around back and into the workers only room. I sat down on my car looking at myself in the mirror.

"what happened Sauli, what did you do?" I asked myself out loud.

"That's the same question we all ask."

I looked up and the was this man in over elaborate makeup smiling at me. He had on a blue outfit like the showgirls in Vegas Adam showed me…oh Adam.

"First day here? Let me give you the layout, you prance around stage and shake and touch yourself in front of any dude who needs a workin'."

"thanks," I said.

"Oh, I heard you call yourself Sully? This is for you."

I cringed at how he shitted on my name.

" It is pronounced SOWLI" I said slowly.

" ok yeah, great sully."

He rolled his eyes and handed me a black outfit like his.

"The longer you stay here the better the colors get." he winked.

In minuets I was fully dressed in the outfit stuffing money down my shirt. Something caught my eye. It was a stunning cobalt blue. I turned around to see Adam's face staring into mine.

COMMENTS ARE MY FIRST LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

We got to the Bone and instantly I felt ready to go home. All the sweat and sex and beer made me sick to my stomach. Tommy looked at me funny, I'm sure he could see my face turning all kinds of colors like a cartoon character.

" Um, Adam are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Just fine!" I lied.

Just then there where hands on my shoulders, they pushed down with a force like I was playing leap frog with someone.

"Hey guys!" Johnny's voice practically screamed in my ear.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Opps, 'why did you say that?!' I mentally beat myself up. Before anyone could respond Tommy broke the silence.

"Ok, well Johnny why don't you go and get us the drinks, eh?"

Johnny nodded and stalked off to the bar muttering something.

"Man we got to get you someone. You're gonna turn into some freaky gay-man deprived asshole." Tommy lead me over to a table close to the stage. I got bored because no one was out yet, stripper hour didn't start till 9:30, it was 9:15. I sort of fell asleep for the next for 15 minuets, because when t woke up there where about seven men on the stage and Johnny was tossing up money like it was a magic trick, the more you take out, the more appears. I looked to see who he was graciously giving it to, and there was the same hard, cold, sweet, loving eyes staring back at me.

I looked down at my table there where four cups in front of me. I didn't fall asleep! I had drank to much! Then I swore I heard a heavy accented voice saying 'Bye Adam' . I was going crazy. I looked up to see the stripper walk away.

"Sauli?" I tried.

He turned around one last time and smiled at me. Then he walk back to the workers only room upstairs. I looked around noticing the bathrooms where up there and practically ran. I had to get there before he went inside. Once I got up the stairs Sauli was still on his way up. I guess he would be slow, he commonly didn't wear medges like I did. He smiled at me and took me into the workers only room.

In his oh, so adorable accent he asked if I could stay to who I would guess was his boss.

"sure, I'm leaving any way." the man replied.

Sauli turned around, I saw his lips moving but I didn't hear anything. I just stared at him. Suddenly I felt pressure on my cock. My ears popped and I could hear everything.

"You like that?" Sauli's voice moaned.

"Wait what?!" I pulled away.

I could see the hurt rise into his eyes when I backed against the door three feet away from him.

"You don't love me. Why did you come aftor me if you don't love me?"

Oh, how I love his accent!

"Sauli I do love you, I just spaced out so I didn't know why you grabbed me. I was in shock. Don't ever think I don't love you."

This time a frown reached his face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IF YOU LOVE ME?!"

"I LEFT BECAUSE IT WAS WHAT WAS BEST FOR THE BOTH OF US!"

"WELL NO IT WASN'T BECAUSE THE FUCKING CANCELLED MY SHOW! WHY ELSE IN THE DANM FUCKING RAINBOW WOULD I BE HERE?!"

" OK THEN DO YOU WANNA GET BACK TOGETHER?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO!"

"FINE THEN BITCH, KISS ME!"

I felt a warm soft feeling against my lips and a warm hand wrap around my cock and pump it till warm precum was all over my dick and Sauli's hand. He pushed me onto the ground and started to suck me. I pulled my hand threw his hair and started to pull on it. Every now and then Sauli would moan, causing my penis to vibrate. I moan because it felt so good.

"knock knock, the bar is closed, anybody in there?"

"oh shit!," Sauli whispered, "Adam get your pants on go out the back exit."

"ok, where will you be?"

"I have to clock out and change, just go!"

I got up and put on my pants. I turned around to wave to Sauli and then ran to the back exit. Walking down the stairs I smiled to myself. I was glad I came, I got my baby back, I could sleep and night knowing I could call him when I got scared, and he would come over to cuddle me and make me fell safe. I knew the world wanted us together because this couldn't be accidental love AGAIN. It wasn't accidental the first time we met in Jenny Woo. We were meant to be together. I looked up a saw Sauli running down the stairs toward me. Once we met at the bottom he threw himself into my arms. I noticed we didn't have a ride to my place so we started to walk. But that was ok because the sun was rising and I knew this love would never break again.

The end of my first fanfic! Whoop! I hope you like it and I really do want them to get back together. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
